Insantaneous Love
by Natsuna-chan
Summary: Grimmjow has the life any young person might want, but he seems to be missing something. When he decides to take a diffrent route home he spots a hybrid pet in a pet store. He can't deny the instant attraction he feels for the cat, but will it all be worth it in the end? (Might be a good read, might not. You decide!)


_Instantaneous Love_

Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Warnings: Seme!Grimmjow, Uke!Ulquiorra, HybridUlquiorra, ShyUlquiorra, and my usual warnings for _those _scenes. **

**I wrote this (with a friend) almost a year or two ago, i believe. So if it sucks, my apologies! **

* * *

Grimmjow slowly made his way down the street lined with cafés and little shops. He didn't know why he had taken the route home; he just knew that something was calling him.

As he passed by a shop green eyes glittered as they spotted him. He stopped as a pale hand pressed against the glass; almost as if reaching for him. The bluenette turned and looked into the green eyes of a teenager; more than likely eighteen or nineteen years old.

He had ghostly white skin, permanent teal tear tracks running down his cheeks, and short black hair. He wore a dark green shirt, black cargo shorts, and worn black Converse sneakers.

The things that caught Grimmjow's attention were the furry cat ears perched atop his head; his sleek tail the same color. Grimmjow smiled down at the hybrid and pressed his hand against the glass; the hybrid smiling at the older man.

The raven nodded his head towards the door to the establishment and looked up pleadingly at the stranger's blue eyes.

Grimmjow looked from him to the door then back before nodding once and entering the store. A hybrid pet shop to be exact.

"Hello there, how can i help you?" a girl with boy cropped brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin asked. She wore a red apron with a black shirt, blue skirt, and black combat boots.

"I was wondering about the one in the window. The green eyed one," Grimmjow said in his most polite voice.

"Oh, you mean Ulqui-chan," she giggled. "I'll bring him to you, just go to room four over there and I'll fetch him."

Grimmjow nodded. "Thanks...?" "Sachiko."

Grimmjow nodded and made his way to room four.

Sachiko went over to the window and saw that Ulquiorra was eager and waiting for her to hurry up.

"Someone's excited," she smirked.

"He's the one, I can feel it Sachi," Ulquiorra murmured as he made his way to room four.

"Good luck Ulqui-chan," she said before the door closed behind him.

Ulquiorra stood in front of Grimmjow; his fingers twiddling with his shirt.

Grimmjow was sitting on a black leather couch. His white suit and purple dress shirt contrasting with the entire room.

The bluenette used his index finger and beckoned Ulquiorra towards him. Ulquiorra went and straddled the bluenette's hips; Grimmjow placing one hand on the raven's hips so he wouldn't fall.

His other hand traveled up to his hair and scratched behind his ears. The hybrid purred and arched up into the touch.

"Well aren't you a cutie," Grimmjow murmured into a soft ear.

Ulquiorra shuddered and meowed at the man.

"Can you speak?" the bluenette asked as he pulled back and looked into emerald orbs with his own sapphire ones.

"Yes, I can speak. My name is Ulquiorra. What is your name?" Ulquiorra asked timidly.

"Grimmjow. So, tell me Ulquiorra, why did you ask me to come in here?"

"Because...You looked like someone who was nice and someone I would like to be my master."

Grimmjow smirked at the hybrid when he looked down to hide his blush. The bluenette tilted Ulquiorra's chin up with a slender finger and locked eyes with him.

"Well, I have the money, but what can you do besides be a pet?"

"Well I help Sachiko cook for me and all the other hybrids, I also help clean. And when we have children and baby hybrids I help feed and bathe them." "So, you're like a mom?" "Well...in a sense yes," Ulquiorra said as he blushed more.

"Hmm...Alright. I do need someone to help keep my place clean; God knows I don't have the time. And a home cooked meal when coming home from a long day's work sounds really appealing."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he felt tears prick at the edges of them.

"Y-you mean...you'll buy me?" he asked; a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You're cute, you can cook, and you can clean. You're exactly what I need in my life," Grimmjow said seriously.

Ulquiorra smiled a wide, sincere smile as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and hugged him; inhaling the musk and masculine scent coming off of the man's neck.

Grimmjow wrapped the raven up in a tight hug then pulled away and stood up; helping Ulquiorra stand as well. "I-I have one condition though," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"What is it?" Grimmjow said. He'd do anything to keep the cutie by his side.

"Promise...promise you won't take advantage of me like the other's before you tried."

Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's gaze to his and saw tears running down the tear tracks on his cheeks.

He darted his tongue out and lapped them up before kissing each of his eye lids, the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth.

"I promise," he murmured against the soft, porcelain skin. Ulquiorra smiled and grabbed Grimmjow's hand; entwining their fingers before they left the room.

They walked to the front counter and smiled at Sachiko.

"I take it you're going to be taking Ulqui-chan?" she asked.

Grimmjow nodded, and Sachiko smiled before saying "Go get all your stuff while he pays and signs the agreement Ulqui."

Ulquiorra nodded and kissed Grimmjow's cheek before heading to the back and towards the house.

While Ulquiorra grabbed his suit case and packed all his clothes, shoes, and basic necessities Grimmjow paid the amount needed to take the cutie home.

"I'll need you to sign this agreement. It basically states that you will not harm Ulquiorra, in any way, shape, or form. If you do and Ulquiorra comes back here i have every right to go to your place and kick your ass five times harder than what's normal."

Grimmjow chuckled and nodded; signing his name and date at the bottom of the contract just as Ulquiorra came back.

The raven had a teal suit case; he seemed to have a hard time with it so Grimmjow went over and picked it up for him.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra murmured a he blushed.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow answered as he wrapped his free arm around Ulquiorra's waist.

Ulquiorra curled his tail around Grimmjow's thigh and purred contently.

They both heard a click before a flash and sudden squeal broke them from the spell they were under.

Sachiko was blushing like mad as she said "Awe how cute.

"Bye Sachiko," Ulquiorra said as he went and embraced the girl.

"Bye Ulqui-chan. You're always welcome here, remember that."

He nodded then went over and twined his hand with Grimmjow's and squeezed it.

Grimmjow squeezed back before nodding once to Sachiko and leaving the establishment; cute hybrid in tow.

* * *

"Oh wow," Ulquiorra murmured as he looked at the lavish apartment. The white walls and black leather couch and love seat contrasted but worked well together.

Large windows over looked the city; though now their blue blinds were closed. A large flat screen sat across the couch and love seat; a glass table sitting between them.

"You like it?" Grimmjow asked as he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist; resting his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"It's...spectacular, wonderful, breathtaking. There just aren't enough words to describe it," the raven said as he placed his hands atop Grimmjow's own.

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it," the bluenette purred as he nuzzled the raven's neck.

Ulquiorra groaned as Grimmjow's (unnaturally) long canines ran down his jugular.

Grimmjow smirked but backed away and pulled Ulquiorra along a small white hallway.

"That's the guest room," Grimmjow said as they passed one of the two doors in the hall.

They came to a wooden door painted black and Grimmjow opened the door to a room with azure walls and plush ivory carpet.

The far side wall was all giant windows that showed off the setting sun perfectly.

A large bed with maya blue sheets and black and white pillows was pressed against the north wall, facing a large black dresser. Another flat screen was suspended above the dresser.

Next to the bed was a door that was slightly ajar, it was a bathroom.

"This is my room. You can choose to sleep here, with me, if you want."

Ulquiorra placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest and laid his head over his heart.

"I can really sleep here? With you?"

Grimmjow tilted his head up and wiped away a little stray tear from his cheek before running his thumb over Ulquiorra's black lower lip.

"Course you can," Grimmjow smiled.

Ulquiorra looked at the other for a second with innocent eyes before darting his tongue out and licking the salty tear from the man's finger.

The electric blue haired male groaned deep in his chest and placed his other hand on Ulquiorra's hip; drawing him in until they were touching from chest to curled his tongue around the digit; tasting Grimmjow's own sweet and spicy flavor on it. He didn't know what he was doing; but his instincts said he was doing nothing wrong; so he suckled and nibbled on the thumb for a little before pulling his mouth back and running his tongue slowly over his slightly red upper lip.

Grimmjow couldn't take it and brought his calloused hand to the back of the white neck. He pulled him forward and placed his lips atop the raven's.

Ulquiorra moaned and wrapped his arms lazily around the bluenette's shoulders.

His fingers played with the hairs at the base of Grimmjow's neck, making the older man groan and lick at Ulquiorra's lower lip.

Ulquiorra hesitated, then let the muscle into his mouth. Grimmjow rubbed his tongue along teeth, gums, and Ulquiorra's own tongue; coaxing it to play.

Ulquiorra complied and curled, rubbed, and sucked at Grimmjow's tongue.

The bluenette growled possessively and detached their mouths; moving down to a visible spot on the raven's neck. He nipped and sucked until a dark purple mark was visible; licking at it in apology before pulling back and staring at Ulquiorra's flushed face.

His cheeks were dusted a light pink, lips swollen and wet, a small strand of their combined saliva running down the side of his mouth. Grimmjow licked it up and pecked the hybrids lips.

"Come on," he said as he pulled the other to the shower "We need to get dressed."

"Dressed? For what?"

"One of my new night clubs is opening tonight and I need to be there. Plus, I want to show off my new cutie," Grimmjow said and winked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's cheeks darkened to a cherry red hue.

"Do you want to take a shower with me, or by yourself?" Grimmjow asked the other before they entered the bathroom.

"W-with you..." Ulquiorra murmured.

Grimmjow wrapped and arm around Ulquiorra's waist and pulled him inside the lavish bathroom.

The bluenette turned and kissed the raven's forehead before moving his hands down and tugging at his green shirt.

Ulquiorra lifted his hands and the shirt was slowly pulled up and off his body; then thrown onto the floor carelessly. The raven shivered as his body was exposed to the slight chill of the room.

Grimmjow smirked and brought his hands to Ulquiorra's hips.

Ulquiorra took the hint and slowly began to unbutton the bluenette's purple shirt; sliding it and the white dress jacket off his shoulders once finished.

Grimmjow's hands moved to the button on Ulquiorra's cargos. The raven nodded and the bluenette pulled the button from its hold and gently pulled down the zipper; keeping his blue eyes locked on Ulquiorra's green ones.

Grimmjow then placed his hands on the green plaid boxers.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. Okay?"

Ulquiorra nodded and wiggled his hips. Grimmjow smiled and pulled the material down enough so that when he let go it fell to the black and white tiled floor.

Ulquiorra stepped out of them and kicked them away before popping the button on Grimmjow's white slacks and pulling the zipper down; unknowingly running his fingers over Grimmjow's manhood.

The bluenette groaned and kicked the pants away when they were around his feet. Ulquiorra did the same with Grimmjow's purple boxer briefs and Grimmjow kicked those away as well.

Grimmjow gave the raven a questioning look; and when he recieved a nod both looked at the other's body.

Grimmjow had a football jocks build. Well accentuated biceps, six pack abs, and legs. Ulquiorra had more of a swimmer's build. His muscles were more lithe and less pronounced; same with his own six pack abs.

Ulquiorra looked away, waiting for his new master to flinch at his body. He was surprised when warm, tan arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against a taller, tan body.

"You're perfect," Grimmjow murmured in his ear; making the raven flush.

Ulquiorra flushed even more when he realized that his hips were pressed against the bluenette's; their manhoods almost touching.

"M-master...you-our...um," he stuttered and flushed a dark cherry red.

Grimmjow gave a questioning look and Ulquiorra looked down at their hips. Grimmjow smirked and nuzzled his nose against a furry black ear before nipping softly at it with his sharp canines.

Ulquiorra whimpered and moaned as a hot tongue licked the bites; soothing him and turning him on at the same time.

Grimmjow struggled with himself but pulled away and walked to the shower. He slid open the glass door and turned on the spray, checking the temperature with his hand and nodding at the warm water.

He held the door open with one arm and reached out with the other toward Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra took to hand and was pulled in to the other before being nudged gently and stepping in under the warm spray; Grimmjow stepping in behind him and closing the door.

He grabbed a shampoo bottle, poured some of its contents onto his hands, lathered them together, and rubbed them into Ulquiorra's hair.

The hybrid purred and then keened and arched up; moaning as Grimmjow's manhood pressed against his firm rump.

"Sorry, sorry," the bluenette said sincerely as he backed off slightly. "It-it's okay, just was s-surprised is all," Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow washed the raven's hair and turned him around to face him; lathering soap onto his hands before running them over Ulquiorra's shoulders and chest.

Ulquiorra gasped when those calloused, soapy fingers ran over his nipples. But the bluenette paid him no mind; just kept massaging and washing the other's body until he reached the valley under his abs.

"Want to do those parts yourself?" "W-well...um...y-you can keep g-going if you w-want."

Grimmjow nodded and slowly kneeled on the shower floor; avoiding looking at Ulquiorra's privates as he worked circles into his legs and thighs.

The raven groaned as his muscles relaxed under the older man's ministrations, then gasped audibly as deft fingers lathered up his balls and his rapidly awakening prick.

Grimmjow smirked but kissed a slightly protruding hip bone before turning the hybrid around and washing the back of his legs and back. He avoided Ulquiorra's rump as much as possible but moved his hands down and massaged the white, firm globes in his hands when he ran out of other places to lather.

Ulquiorra groaned and laid his hands on the tiled wall, leaning his head on them and panting as those hands worked magic on his arse.

When those hands pulled away he whimpered and pushed his behind back, trying to get them to come back and toy with him.

"Shh," the bluenette cooed as he pushed Ulquiorra under the spray and watched the water wash away the soapy suds.

Ulquiorra turned around and looked the other in the eyes.

"Your turn," he said as he lathered his own hands and pushed Grimmjow against the wall. The bluenette groaned but let the raven do as he pleased.

The bluenette gripped Ulquiorra's hips as his body was washed just as thoroughly as he had done to the hybrid's.

The raven dropped down to his knees and slowly worked his soapy hands up towards Grimmjow's stiff prick.

Grimmjow stopped the other before he could touch it though and pulled him up. "If you do that i won't be able to control myself. And plus, pleasure should go both ways."

Ulquiorra nodded and smiled as he turned Grimmjow around and washed the back of his legs, his own well-muscled cheeks, and back.

When he was done he wrapped his arms around the bluenette's shoulders and pulled him under the warm water with him. The water ran over their bodies and washed away the soap from them.

Ulquiorra leaned up on his tip toes and placed his lips atop his master's; nipping at his lower lip playfully. Grimmjow's tongue pushed its way through his lips and curled around Ulquiorra's own. Their muscles rubbed against each other in a sensual, romantic dance.

They both pulled away; panting slightly. Ulquiorra shivered as the water turned cold; Grimmjow leaning over him and turning it off before opening the glass door and stepping out.

He helped the hybrid out of the shower, grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the towel rack, and slowly dried him before wrapping the towel aroud Ulquiorra's hips and pecking him on the cheek.

"Go pick out your clothes; I'll be out in a few." Ulquiorra nodded and exited the bathroom, leaving the bluenette standing there before he got to work and dried himself off. While he worked on getting his hair into spikes, Ulquiorra was digging in his suit case.

He pulled out black leather jeans, a white button down shirt, a forest green vest, green plaid rocker tie, and Demonia tall black combat boots. He skipped on the boxers, wanting to look as good as possible for his master.

The raven pulled on the super skinny leather jeans (his tail coming out of a custom made hole in the pants), white button up, forest green vest, and green plaid rocker tie. He then sat on the bed and pulled on his black socks and Demonia tall black combat boots.

He stood just as Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom. The bluenette stood; stunned to silence by how hot his cutie looked. "Do I look bad?" Ulquiorra asked timidly.

The bluenette walked over to the other and grabbed Ulquiorra's ass roughly; squeezing and kneading the firm globes of flesh covered in leather.

Ulquiorra moaned as he was manhandled. "Bad? Are you kidding me? You look good enough to eat Ulquiorra," Grimmjow groaned in his ear. His tail swished proudly, his ears twitching in happiness.

"Thank you. I wanted to look good for you," he said; albeit a bit shyly.

"Well, I think you look fuck hawt Ulqui."

The hybrid giggled and pulled away from the older man. "When do we leave?"

"Hmm, about an hour. Gives me enough time to get dressed and us to eat," Grimmjow said as he went to the closet next to the dresser.

He pulled out a light grey Armani suit and dark blue button down shirt.

"Tie or no?" he asked Ulquiorra.

"Hmm...well how about a black button down and blue tie? The dark colors will bring out your eyes."

Grimmjow nodded and put back the blue button down; pulling out a black one with a dark blue tie and black dress shoes.

He laid the clothes out on the bed then went over to the dresser and dropped the towel tied around his waist.

The raven flushed and looked away as the bluenette pulled on blue boxer briefs. He then walked bak to the bed and pulled on his shirt, suit, socks, and black dress shoes.

"Hungry?" "A little. Can I make us something?"

"Sure," Grimmjow said as he pulled Ulquiorra to his-their kitchen.

Ulquiorra rolled up his sleeves and asked "Something light right? Like paninis since we will more than likely be drinking?"

"Yep, it's the opening night. I have to at least drink a few shots," Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra smiled and nodded; pulling on the black apron and getting to work on their dinner.

Once finished, he laid it out on the table and they ate in silence.

"Holy shit, I think that was the best food I've ever had Ulqui," Grimmjow said as he cleared the table and placed their dirty plates and glasses in the dish washer; starting it up once it was closed.

Ulquiorra flushed and giggled lightly; his tail wrapping around Grimmjow's waist and pulling him close.

"Thanks," he murmured and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's brush our teeth and get going."

They nodded and walked back to the bathroom in Grimmjow's room; brushing their teeth and then heading to the front door.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed his keys

"Ready," Ulquiorra said as he grasped the bluenette's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together.

"That's your car?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the navy blue 2010 Chevrolet Corvette.

"Yeah, got it a...hmm i think almost a year and a half ago. Get in," Grimmjow said as he unlocked the doors and jumped into the driver's side.

Ulquiorra did as told, and they took off once he was strapped in.

The engine purred and vibrated. Ulquiorra groaned, the vibrations causing him to shudder. Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah, it's like that the first time," he said as they sped down the streets.

* * *

They arrived at a large brick building. Lights shone from the visible windows, and when they stepped out and walked hand in hand to the front doors the bass could be felt.

The line was almost completely down the street but they walked right to the bouncer at the door.

"Good opening night boss, who's the cat," he asked. "This is Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra this is Yammy." The raven tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hand but waved lightly at the large man.

Yammy opened the double doors and the bass came full force.

"Have fun boss," he said as he waved them inside. Grimmjow gave him a grin before the doors closed. "Come on," Grimmjow said as he pulled Ulquiorra to a door across the dance floor. He opened it and they walked up a flight of stairs to another door. Inside that door was a lavish office with a large wooden desk, chair, and couch. A large window over looked the entire first floor of the club.

"Wow," Ulquiorra murmured as Grimmjow sat in his chair and pulled him into his lap. He turned the chair aroud so they looked through the window. "It only looks one way so they can't see us. I like to make sure nothing bad happens in my clubs," the bluenette said as they watched couples and friends at the bar and dance floor.

"How many do you own?" Ulquiorra asked. The man had to have quite the amount considering all the lavish things he owned.

"Well this is the first one i have here. I have one in New York, one in San Fransisco, one in L.A., and one in Florida. They make me a pretty penny all together," he said and smirked.

"When did you start your business?"

"About...four years ago."

"When you were 24 years old?"

"Yep," Grimmjow said as he nuzzled the back of Ulquiorra's neck.

Ulquiorra purred and arched up slightly.

The bluenette chuckled and nibbled lightly on the exposed skin, delighting in the little mewls that came out of his kitty's mouth.

"M-master," Ulquiorra gasped as a harsh suck was delivered to his neck.

A knock on the door made Grimmjow growl in anger and he pulled away from the delectable flesh in front of him. Ulquiorra whined and was shushed when the bluenette's hands rubbed circles into his thighs.

"Shh, we'll have time for that soon enough," he purred as he turned the chair around.

"Enter," he commanded in an angry tone.

"Sorry to disturb ya boss man but ya got someone askin fer ya," a tall, lanky man said as he came in. He had long black hair, and wore black slacks, a black button down, black dress shoes, and a white tie.

"Who Nnoitra?"

"Some chick by the name of Neliel."

"Let her come up, she's my cousin you idiot."

"Geez don' get yer panties in a twist. And who is this delectable kitty?" he asked lewdly.

"Nnoitra," Grimmjow growled menacingly.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. He's your kitten, I get it," Nnoitra said as he held his hands up in defeat and left.

Ulquiorra curled up on Grimmjow's lap and whimpered. The bluenette ran his hands up and down the raven's back and pressed light kisses to his head.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" "H-he reminds m-me of one of my old m-masters. I d-don't like him," he murmured sadly.

"Shh, I'll be here. Always. I promise, he won't dare do anything to you Ulquiorra. I'll kill him with my bare hands if he even thinks about touching you," he growled possessively.

"You're mine Ulquiorra," he purred.

"Yours...only yours," Ulquiorra said as he sat up and straddled the bluenette's lap. He wiggled his rump back and forth, causing Grimmjow to growl and grip his hips.

"Ulqui, calm down. I'll make you mine soon. But not now," he said as he held the raven still.

Ulquiorra nodded and wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's torso; kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you...for stopping me. I-I don't know what came over me," he murmured.

"It's alright," the bluenette said as he kissed the raven's forehead.

Another knock on the door caused Ulquiorra to flinch, then curl himself up onto Grimmjow's lap; Grimmjow's arms wrapping loosely around him to keep him from falling.

"Come in," the bluenette called.

In walked a girl with gigantic boobs, teal green hair, tan skin, and gold eyes. She wore a tight green cocktail dress and black high heels.

"Grimmy-chan!" she squealed as she bared into the room. She stopped when she saw the sight of her cousin and the adorable hybrid curling into his lap.

"Ohmahgod! He is adorable! When did you get him? Does he have a sister? I want one too!" she said all in one breath.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra laughed at the exotic woman.

They stood and she immediately went and hugged the unsuspecting raven. He tensed up slightly but relaxed and embraced the woman back.

"I'm Neliel, but everyone calls me Nel." "I'm Ulquiorra. It's nice to meet you Nel."

"Nel, you crazy girl. Ask before you envelop someone in a hug, those tits of yours could kill," Grimmjow said as he was hugged as well.

"Oh you!" she said and laughed.

An urgent knock came at the door before it was opened.

Nnoitra stood there, panting slightly and his lower lip bleeding.

"What the hell happened?!" Grimmjow ordered.

"S-Sosuke...s-some of his goons took me by surprise. He's lookin fer ya boss."

Grimmjow growled lowly, his anger bubbling up inside him.

"He always has to start trouble with me. Damn."

"Grimm," Ulquiorra said as he took the bluenette's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Please, calm down. I don't like you like this," he said sadly.

Grimmjow leaned down and inhaled the scent coming off of Ulquiorra's neck.

"M'sorry Ulqui. That man...he's got a grudge against me. Ever since he heard that i was opening this place he's tried to convince me into selling it to him. He just doesn't understand no."

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's forehead then looked at Nnoitra who had taken a seat on his couch as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where is he?"

"Bar."

"Alright, go home for the night Nnoitra." "Hell nah. I needa go beat some sense inta those asshole's empty heads," he said and chuckled.

"Your funeral idiot," Grimmjow said as he took Ulquiorra's hand in his own.

"I'm going with you too," Nel said as she followed the two down the stairs and across the dancefloor to the bar.

There sat a man with slicked back brown hair, and eerie brown eyes. His black suit and dress shoes seemed to make his features stand out even more.

As they neared Ulquiorra locked eyes with the man and froze. He began to shake and quiver in fear; memories of being chained to the foot of a bed and being beat and abused surfaced.

"Well, well if it isn't my Ulquiorra," Sosuke Aizen said.

"Your Ulquiorra? What the hell are you taking about Sosuke?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Why, my adorable, obedient Ulquiorra. I still have scuff marks on my bed from when he used to struggle," Sosuke licked his lips, imagining the hybrid stretched out raw on his bed, red and crying, begging.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate, cocking his arm back, twisting hip upper body as he bore his knuckles into Sosuke's face. Sosuke flew back across the dance floor, startling the dancers and forming a circle around the groaning man. Grimmjow growled, cracking his knuckles and hovering above the pissed off abuser. The dancers looked to each other then started muttering Grimmjow's name, soon cheering him on.

"Master!" Ulquiorra lunged for the bluenette, being yanked back into large breasts as Nel restrained him. He watched with trembling eyes as the other punks gathered around Sosuke.

Grimmjow rolled his head around one both ways, shedding his grey jacket to the dance floor. As he rolled up his sleeves, jaw clenching, Sosuke spun around on the ground, going for a leg sweep. Grimmjow leapt up, slamming his heels down on the other man's leg and snapping it. Groaning, Sosuke held his leg, waving his boys at Grimmjow.

"Oh hell no!" Grimmjow smashed his fist into the first punk's face, swinging the next one into the following two. The last thug squealed and ran out, getting knocked out by Nnoitra. Grimmjow hovered above Sosuke, taking a moment before grabbing him by the broken leg and tossing him over his shoulder followed by a full on body slam. Lying on the abuser, arm to the gasping throat, he yanked the black haired man to attention by a fist cup of gelled hair and growled lowly.

"Don't even speak his name, you filth." He finished by slamming Sosuke's head into the dance floor. Standing up, he brushed off his shirt, taking his jacket from Nnoitra who was gathering up the thugs.

"Grimm," Ulquiorra called to Grimmjow as he fixed his sleeves and pulled the jacket on; not bothering with the buttons.

The bluenette nodded at Neliel and she released the struggling raven. Ulquiorra ran and jumped up into Grimmjow's open arms; wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and his legs around his waist.

Grimmjow held the sobbing hybrid in his arms tightly, and nodded at the guards who came to the scene.

"Get him and his goons out of here. And next time, make sure they don't get near this place at all," he growled.

The men nodded, flinching at the deathly tone their boss used. He was beyond pissed.

"I'll be in my office. Nel since you're a nurse fix up Nnoitra. No one is to bother me."

Nel nodded and went to help the lanky man; the guards dragging the now unconscious Aizen outside along with his goons.

Grimmjow dispersed the crowd and started to his office. He walked up the stairs and stepped into his office, locking the door and sitting on the couch. The raven sobbed and whimpered softly into the bluenette's neck for a few minutes until the bluenette spoke up.

"Ulquiorra look at me," he commanded softly.

The hybrid sniffled but pulled back and looked into concerned sapphire orbs.

Grimmjow lifted his hands up and wiped away Ulquiorra's tears; kissing his eye lids once he stopped crying.

"Ulqui, you have to tell me what happened with Sosuke."

"I c-can't," he whimpered.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"You'll h-hate me, th-think I'm disgusting j-just like all the o-others and then t-take me back to Sachiko," he said between new sobs.

Grimmjow pulled the other close and hugged him tightly.

"Ulquiorra. I could never hate you, or think you're disgusting. You are the most adorable, precious, and loving person I know. Now, please, tell me what he did to you," the bluenette pleaded as his eyes began to burn slightly.

'How can someone hurt someone like Ulquiorra this badly?' he wondered.

Ulquiorra cried for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Aizen, when he first got me, was very nice. He treated me kindly, like I was his equal; even though I was sixteen and he was almost thirty. Three months of living with him he started to hit me; at first just once in a while but then it became a daily thing. The beatings got worse each time. Six months in he started to...force me to have sex with him, and when he would leave he'd leave me handcuffed to the-" he broke off as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily and kept talking, though his voice cracked a few times. "H-he started h-handcuffing me to anything he could find; f-first the headboard then the foot of the b-bed. He'd take control and always would c-cut me and tear my i-insides open; if not with his own...you know, he'd use t-toys and things. He liked b-blood play and having a-all the c-control."

Grimmjow was angered but kept it hidden, slowly running his hands up and down Ulquiorra's back.

"One day he left and didn't lock me up right. I got out after struggling for a little bit, packed up, left, and never looked back. I didn't go back to the same place he bought me from so he wouldn't find me; I wandered for a few nights until Sachiko found me. She took me in and I stayed there for two years. I had a few different masters after that but once they found out about Aizen they would kick me out and never want to see me again. Then you came along and found me."

Ulquiorra sat, silent tears running down his cheeks. Grimmjow reached up and licked the salty trails, before softly placing his lips atop his own. Ulquiorra mewled and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's shoulders, pressing himself against him more and more until they were chest to chest.

They kept softly kissing before Grimmjow pulled away and stood; placing Ulquiorra's legs on the floor so he could stand as well.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I swear I will never, ever do any of that to you," Grimmjow promised as he laid kisses all over the hybrid's neck.

The raven just smiled and nodded.

"We can't leave yet; I have to stay a little longer. You can stay here if you want though Ulqui." "Can I just...stay next to you?" the raven asked timidly.

Grimmjow intertwined their hands. "Course you can, now come on."

They walked down to the bar, drank a few beers, took a few shots, and talked to some of the more valuable patrons.

They soon left after that, leaving Neliel in charge for the night.

* * *

"Ulqui? Ulquiorra, wake up," Grimmjow murmured as he parked his car. The raven stirred and mumbled but did not wake. The bluenette sighed and got out of the car; going to the passenger's side, opening the door, unbuckling Ulquiorra, and picking him up bridal style.

"Grimm..." the hybrid murmured before snuggling into the bluenette's neck.

Grimmjow smiled and kicked the car door closed; locking up the car and heading towards his apartment.

"Grimm?" Ulquiorra asked as they entered the elevator that would take them to their floor.

"Yes, Ulqui?"

"Mmm...Where are we going?" Ulquiorra asked sleepily. Seems he couldn't hold his liquor too well. He had only taken two beers and three shots of vodka, for crying out loud!

"Home," Grimmjow replied as he nuzzled his hair.

The raven purred and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the bluenette's lips.

He darted his tongue out and ran it over a bottom lip, before using one of his canines to nip and puncture it. He lapped up the blood and moved his tongue stealthily into Grimmjow's mouth when he groaned.

The bluenette tightened his grip on the raven as his tongue was sucked and played with; Ulquiorra was a sexy tease when tipsy.

Ulquiorra rubbed his slick muscle along Grimmjow's own, scraping his nails along Grimmjow's scalp and moving his tail teasingly up and down a clothed thigh. Grimmjow growled into the kiss; wanting to take control but letting the raven have it. He needed to feel in control after seeing that damnable bastard Aizen.

Ulquiorra pulled back as the elevator doors dinged and they opened; moving his head down and scraping his teeth along the bluenette's jaw and neck.

Grimmjow's steps faltered slightly when he felt canines sink into the skin of his exposed jugular; but managed to make it to their door.

He dropped Ulquiorra to his feet as fished for keys in his front pockets. Ulquiorra placed his hands into the bluenette's back pockets and squeezed the firm cheeks in his hands. He deligted in the control he had in the situation and grinned seductively at the groan he heard before pulling his hands out and handing Grimmjow his keys.

The bluenette fumbled with the keys, bracing his arms against the door for support as his hybrid snuck his hands beneath his dark dress shirt and mapped out his entire toned chest. He couldn't help but groan, resisting the urge to push the raven against the door and ravage him right there.

Ulquiorra's fingers traced random patterns on the bluenette's abs before lightly running his fingers along the bluenette's zipper.

Grimmjow bucked his hips up, forgetting all about opening the door. Luckily, Ulquiorra's tail managed the door on its own, sending them stumbling into the room. From there Grimmjow lifted the hybrid for a kiss by his hips, thrusting their bodies tightly together. Ulquiorra quivered at first then welcomed the bluenette by tangling his fingers in the soft hair.

Grimmjow wrapped Ulquiorra's legs about his waist, squeezing his firm rump while carrying him to their room.

The raven arched and moaned, needing more from the bluenette.

Grimmjow pressed him against the door, biting at the flesh of Ulquiorra's neck. The hybrid mewled and rubbed himself against the bluenette.

They weren't going to make it to the bed room.

Grimmjow dropped Ulquiorra to his feet and pressed Ulquiorra's back against the wall, grinding their hips together until the hybrid was bucking and keening.

"G-Grimm...b-bed," Ulquiorra moaned and his vest was removed; his shirt unbuttoned.

Grimmjow didn't respond, just moved his head down and nipped at the raven's collar bone as one of his hands snuck behind him and squeezed the base of his tail. Ulquiorra froze and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

The bluenette smirked and moved his head lower, flicking his tongue against a stiff nipple.

The hybrid shuddered and clawed at the blue hair, pulling Grimmjow closer until the larger man was lifting his entire body onto his hips and rutting them restlessly against his ass, the hot line of Grimmjow's shaft evident.

Ulquiorra ground down onto Grimmjow's straining manhood every time he thrust up. The raven mewled and shuddered; fire coursing through his veins as he neared his climax.

Grimmjow growled as he leaned down and pressed their lips together, wanting to see the hybrid lose control before he did the same.

Grimmjow groaned into the kiss, feeling his body tense. The hybrid felt the same, moaning well over the deep groans his master was making. The raven threw his head back, slamming down on the straining shaft being rammed against his leather clad ass.

"G-Grimm!" Ulquiorra keened as he came; his body overcome with shudders. Grimmjow leaned his head down into the crook of Ulquiorra's neck as he thrust erratically. "Ulqui," the bluenette groaned as he followed his hybrid and came as well.

They were a shuddering, boneless mess on the floor, kissing and slowly letting their high slip away. Grimmjow was the first to move, shifting his knees and dragging Ulquiorra to his feet. He held the shuddering hybrid up straight by his shoulders and panted himself, sweat beading on his brow. "Well, that's never happened before," he groaned under his breath, brushing back his hybrid's hair and kissing his temple softly.

Ulquiorra panted; his tail swishing lazily. His ears twitched with every exhale his master gave.

The raven nuzzled Grimmjow's neck and meowed softly. "What's never happened before?" he asked, still slightly dazed from his climax.

He kissed the small purple bruise he made on bluenette's neck as he waited for an answer.

"Felt that good that fast. I don't wanna seem like a quickie," he snickered, hoisting his pet on his raised knee as he unlocked the door. He slumped into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him, falling onto the bed with Ulquiorra atop him, straddling his waist with a swishing tail.

Ulquiorra smirked down at Grimmjow and unbuttoned his shirt; dragging his nails down the now exposed chest.

The bluenette groaned and gripped the hybrid's slim hips, before moving up and taking off the shirt and vest around the raven's elbows.

"I know you are anything but virginal master," Ulquiorra purred as he moved his head down and nipped at Grimmjow's bottom lip.

Grimmjow groaned under his breath and shimmied out of his own shirt and jacket, leaving a pool of dark colors on his comforter as he wrapped Ulquiorra tightly in his arms and laid him out at the head of the bed. The hybrid moaned softly, biting his knuckle coyly and wiggling his hips.

"Get out of those damned clothes," the bluenette said in a growl, lining the raven's collar bone in bruises.

"Yes, Master~"

Grimmjow sat back and watched as a sultry smirk formed on his hybrid's face. Ulquiorra ran his hands slowly down his chest, scraping his nails against his nipples and arching up. Grimmjow groaned, his manhood hardening slightly at the strip tease the hybrid was giving.

Ulquiorra's fingers played with his jeans button before pulling it out of its hold and moving his zipper down; moaning for effect.

He gave his hips a wiggle and arched seductively toward the bluenette. His ass slipped free and his hardening length gave a bounce against his stomach. It wasn't long before the hot, skilled mouth of his master was trailing low down his stomach to his groin.

"What's this?" Grimmjow taunted as he raised his head and looked down at Ulquiorra's exposed prick.

"I wanted to be ready for you Master," the raven mewled.

Grimmjow groaned and pulled the leather jeans down and off of his hybrid.

"Tease," the bluenette growled; moving his head down and nibbling on the raven's neck. He slowly kissed his way down to Ulquiorra's nipples; sucking and nibbling on one before moving to the other.

The hybrid tangled his fingers in his master's hair, and arched up. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's thighs and pushed them up; pressing his knees up into into the air and spreading them. The raven moaned as the bluenette's tongue ran down his stomach to his groin; then mewled in protest when it avoided his erection and nibbled his thigh.

"S-So cruel!" Ulquiorra whined, trembling beneath the skilled man. Every touch made his body ache and heart race. Not a single thing could compare. The fire was growing in his belly, threatening his sanity again.

Grimmjow licked the purple bruise he left on the supple thigh, kissing it tenderly before trailing down between the trembling legs. He nudged the weeping shaft with his nose, playfully trailing it from tip to base, encouraged by his own engorged manhood and the partial calls of his name from the hybrid. Ulquiorra's head thrashed from side to side on the black pillow; nudging the tip of his prick against his master's lips.

"Please Grimm...please," he begged as he lowered one of his hands and tangled it in electric blue locks.

"Since you asked nicely," Grimmjow said and smirked.

Grimmjow licked along the weeping slit, kissing it tenderly before enveloping his pet deep in his mouth. He cupped the firm cheeks and raised the slender hips, moving Ulquiorra's straining member tip to base, lips to throat, swallowing and sucking just hard enough where the hybrid couldn't come.

Ulquiorra mewled and writhed; his frame shuddering as his body was overcome with a raging inferno.

Grimmjow kept at his task; alternating between sucking and swallowing around the flesh in his mouth while watching his hybrid come undone with every swipe of his tongue.

"Grimm-ah!" the raven moaned as he tried to thrust his hips deeper into that warm, wet heat.

Grimmjow hoisted the hips higher, kneading the firm cheeks and he worked every inch of hard skin in his mouth. He worked between the cheeks, spreading them and pressing the puckered hole teasingly with the pad of his finger. He had he hybrid panting his name now.

"M-Master...please!" the raven keened as he pressed down onto the digit; wanting to feel his sweet spot being rubbed and thrust into.

Grimmjow gave one last harsh suck and took his mouth off of his hybrid with an obscene pop.

Ulquiorra lay beneath him; a flushed, panting, and shuddering mess. The forest green eyes had darkened, his ears twitched as his tail wrapped around the bluenette's thigh.

"You sure Ulqui?" the bluenette asked seriously.

Ulquiorra only nodded, tossing his head back as he impaled himself on the long finger.

Grimmjow did the rest, plunging it deep and searching to the best of his ability. He traced the walls, twisting and pistoning, hoping to find the small bundle of nerves that would make his pet sing.

The hybrid suddenly threw his head back as his back arched; a broken moan falling from his lips as his ears tensed and his tail tightened its hold on his master's thigh.

Ulquiorra rolled his hips onto the digit; sobbing out Grimmjow's name as his body spasmed.

"There...there!" he mewled.

Grimmjow smirked lecherously and leaned down, thrusting his tongue in through the parted lips as he withdrew his finger and slowly inserted two.

He was careful and slow, working them through as slow as he could muster, only proceeding when his pet didn't whine out in pain. Soon he had them both buried to length, scissoring them just slightly as he mapped out that spot again.

He curled the digits right when he thrust them in and was rewarded with a small moan.

Grimmjow rubbed against that spot, coaxing his hybrid's muscles to relax slightly. When the muscles relaxed their tight hold he took them out and thrust them back in; hitting Ulquiorra's prostate dead on.

"G-Grimmjow, please, I want you!" Ulquiorra declared as he clenched around the prodding fingers, driving the bluenette to growl.

"Damn your cuteness," Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, slumping above his hybrid and resting on his forearms, letting the small, fragile hands stroke and feel his length as they guided it to the eager pucker.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra took in a deep breath and nodded; exhaling as the head breached the first ring of muscle.

The bluenette pushed in slowly; stopping every time he heard a whine or a hiss. When his thighs were pressed against the raven's he exhaled a groan; the hybrid's tensing heat almost pushed him off the edge.

"Grimm...so b-big...ahn," the raven moaned as he clenched around the hard shaft in him.

"Fuck," the bluenette groaned. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed as the coil in his belly tightened and his body spasmed.

They breathed in deep lungful's of air; the scent of sex filling their lungs.

"Master...Grimmjow move," Ulquiorra begged.

"Alright Ulqui...you asked for it."

Grimmjow slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Ulquiorra whining out in slight pain. Grimmjow stopped.

"No...Keep g-going, please!" Ulquiorra begged as he wriggled his hips.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow questioned, stilling the hybrid's wriggling hips with his hands. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around his master's shoulders and flipped them over; Grimmjow now on the bottom and Ulquiorra sitting on his thighs.

He placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest and slowly lifted himself off of the shaft buried in him until only the head remained.

A smirk spread across his face as he let gravity take over and pull him down; the bluenette groaning and the raven mewling.

"Ohh fuck," the bluenette groaned as Ulquiorra wiggled his hips and squeezed his master's shaft before lifting himself and falling back down.

Ulquiorra started up a slow pace, before speeding up.

Grimmjow grabbed the hybrid's hips and thrust up when he fell down; pushing in as far as he could go.

"Mmm...Grimm, harder!" Ulquiorra hissed, his need for release overwhelming his senses.

Grimmjow sat up and pushed Ulquiorra down onto the bed; pulling the hybrid onto his throbbing cock at just the right angle and hitting his prostate dead on.

"Ah~!" the raven screamed gripping the sheets as he was pounded into relentlessly. "Master...I'm c-close" he mewled as his hands dug into the bluenette's shoulder and he latched his mouth onto one of his nipples.

Grimmjow groaned and thrust harder and faster into his hybrid; one of his hands sneaking around a pale hip and wrapping around the base of Ulquiorra's tail. The raven tensed and released Grimmjow's nipple before he arched up and keened.

"Grimm...g-gonna come," he mewled as the base of his tail was squeezed every time his prostate was hit.

Grimmjow leaned down and nibbled his ear. "Come for me Ulquiorra," he growled.

The coil in Ulquiorra's belly snapped and he arched; digging his teeth into Grimmjow's neck as he came all over his and Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow hissed and thrust in a few more times before he couldn't take it anymore and came inside the spasming hole of his lover; biting Ulquiorra's neck back in return.

He slumped over the panting raven as he felt a soft tongue soothing the bite on his neck; pulling back his own teeth from the pale neck in front of him.

He looked down and met glittering green eyes. He smiled then leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra lovingly; Ulquiorra returning it with just as much love.

The bluenette pulled out of his lover; slightly satisfied as he saw some of his come leak out of the raven's hole.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra into his arms as he pulled back the sheets an crawled under them with his hybrid. Said hybrid nuzzled his face into Grimmjow's neck and purred.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked as he kissed the bite there. The bluenette shook his head.

"It means you're mine and I'm yours...as long as you want me," he said timidly.

"I want you...forever Ulquiorra," Grimmjow replied as he kissed the top of his head. Ulquiorra smiled.

"I love you Grimmjow, I'm happy I chose you to be my mate." "I'm happy you did too, and I love you too Ulquiorra," he replied a he wrapped his arms around his lover. They fell asleep peacefully that night. Though they had only met that morning the love they shared seemed to come naturally to them. Almost as if they were made for each other.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
